Do I Want You To Save Me
by Donna Lynn
Summary: What if Billy had not died but went to prison? With everyone he ever knew dead and gone what will he do when it comes time to move on? How will Brooke fit into the scheme of things?
1. Chapter 1

**Do I Want You To Save Me**  
**Content Warning: **Near constant language, mentions and acts of violence, sexual content including mentions and acts of rape. Mentions and acts of drug and alcohol use.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **Death Sentence** do not belong to me, so do not sue me for copyright laws or infringement. However, my original character Brooke Connors does belong to me!  
**Author's Note:** This is my first Death Sentence story. I have hoppnhorn to thank for the inspiration. Her stories are addictive to say the least and I'm a huge Garrett Hedlund fan anyway and he's my other muse. I have changed a few things so if something seems different from the movie don't fret. I've never read the book, though I want too. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Its been many years since I've written and posted anything so you're reviews would be much appreciated. I do not use Beta's, they're too nosy.

* * *

Brooke Connors was what you would call a motivational therapist, if such a thing existed. Her job was to take inmates and help them adjust back to life on the outside before they were released. Whether that be finding a place to live, getting a job, a car, helping them emotionally, whatever they needed to help them adjust. She had a very high success rate and she dealt with all types of criminals. Only cases she refused to take were cases involving children where they had been molested, raped or murdered. Criminals in for these offenses most times didn't last through their sentence. They were often killed by fellow inmates. Ask any inmate what they hated most and majority of them would say child offenders and rapists.

Brooke looked down at the file in her hand as she skimmed over the information. It was her next client she would be meeting in the morning. His parole, if she deemed it, was in three months. That was part of what she did, determined whether or not an inmate was stable enough to be released without relapsing or worse escalating. She was part of a new program at the prison and it, like her, had a high success rate.

**Full Name:** William John Darley

**Alias/Nickname:** Billy

**Birth Date:** September 3, 1979

**Birth Place:** Columbia, South Carolina

**Height:** 6'2"

**Weight:** 200lbs

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair:** Dark Blonde/Light Brown (Shaved)

**Notable Marks:** Scar next to his left eye and on left side of nose. Tribal tattoo's from arms to neck.

**Personality:** Sociopath, territorial about anything and everything. No compassion, empathy or regard for others. Has no hesitation to kill or injure to achieve a goal or need. Classic personality of a narcissist but only in the sense of sexual manhood, but not a rapist, does not believe in forcing women into sexual acts. Other than of a sexual nature has no self-esteem of one self.

**Convictions:** First degree murder, drug trafficking, possession of illegal firearms, intent to distribute illegal firearms, assault and battery, assault and battery with a deadly weapon, 3rd offense of criminal domestic violence of a high and aggravated nature.

On paper this guy was a walking disaster. She only read files to get a glimpse into what she was walking into. She took a close look at his photo and admitted he was a handsome man regardless of the scars and tattoos. She fell into his blue eyes, they were dangerous, too easy to get caught up in. She could imagine how many people he manipulated just by simply staring into their eyes. He was bald, shaved clean and she could see the tattoos out from under his jump suit. His head was tilted back and his chin up in defiance as if daring anyone to cross him. She could tell his presence would be intimidating. She was supposed to meet the warden in the morning before meeting him to get the details on certain rules in regard to Mr. Darley. She read further into his file.

**Current Sentencing:** First degree murder of Bones Darley and Nick Hume. 25 years with the possibility of parole based on behavior within 7 to 10 years.

She read further that he had killed his own father in cold blood, but the psychologist said it was repressed rage that just finally boiled over and he just popped, had enough, which is why he didn't express any remorse over killing his own father, it was actually a relief. Nick Hume on the other hand was out right revenge, a vicious cycle. Nick Hume had killed his brother Joe Darley, who had killed Nick's oldest son Brendan Hume as an initiation into the gang. After it was all said and done between Nick and Billy the whole gang had been killed, leaving Billy the last one standing. He barely made it out with his life. He spent several months in intensive care before he was even well enough to face trial. Where there wasn't much of one, he admitted to everything and asked for a judge trial instead of a jury trial so sentencing could be carried out quicker. He was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison with the eligibility of parole in seven to ten years...Billy had been in prison for seven years.

In his seven years Billy had killed three people and been in solitude numerous times. Seemed he preferred solitude from the rest of the grunts. He killed his first fellow inmate within his first month because the guy wanted to show dominance, Billy killed him quickly and efficiently. That put him in solitude for a month. Second guy, was during his third year, tried to shank him during recreation time outside. After that Billy wasn't allowed outside without being shackled till the warden deemed fit. Third guy, was just last year, spoke ill of Joe, Billy bashed the guys head into the wall repeatedly and it took six guards to pull him off. Solitude for six months and mandatory visits with the prison psychologist.

This is where Brooke came into the picture. The prison shrink refused to see Billy anymore. Said he liked playing head games too much. Apparently for a non high school graduate Billy was highly intelligent. Had to be for as long as he'd been on the streets. Billy Darley could be summed up as cold, methodical, and calculating. Everything he did had a reason and purpose. Didn't mean anyone was going to like it. Brooke found herself looking at his picture every other paragraph. She couldn't get over his eyes. Yes, they were cold and she could see a killer, but at the same time she saw something deeper. How could she prepare herself for this? What should she expect? Based off the notes the psychologist put he would mess with her no doubt.

She pulled his picture out of the file and held it in her hand and stared at it. What was it about him? She'd never met him before and based off his file she shouldn't be so anxious to meet him. If anything she should be calling the warden at home right now and telling him she would pass on this one. But there was just something about him...

* * *

Let me know what you think, bad start? Good start? Keep in mind its been many years since I've posted anything so I might be a bit rusty. I will do my best to post to this as often as possible but I do work full time and have four boys, not including my husband running around the house at any given time so...based on availability :) No seriously, I will do my best to work on this everyday. I have no idea how long this will be I am playing it by ear right now, depends on how well it does at first.  
Thanks ahead of time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

In my haste I made an error with some character names in the first chapter. Instead of Nick Hume I put Kevin Hume, got the actor and character names mixed up. And I messed up the sons name too, instead of Brendan I put Brandon, its been fixed. I did the best research I could on the prison Billy's in. Its a real institution in Columbia, South Carolina. Apart from that I know nothing about their procedures or the real Warden's name, the name in this story is purely fictional I made it up. Also want to point out the time line in my story compared to the movie. I'm going to put the events of the move in 2005 which would make it 2012 now since Billy's been in prison for 7 years. With that said, this chapter is a bit longer. You learn a tad more about Brooke and see an interesting side of Billy, at least I hope so. Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke had arrived at the Kirkland Correctional Institution early so she could meet with Warden Hudson about Billy Darley. Kirkland was a maximum security prison and just about every inmate was there for not so good a reason. She understood they had protocol and good reason to enforce them. With previous inmates the rules weren't so tight, but with this guy, she had a feeling they would have an armed escort at all times. As she made her way to the Warden's office she looked down at the commons area where the inmates congregated, she spotted some familiar faces. She wasn't allowed in the commons area, and for obvious reasons. Could you imagine the riot? As she reached the end of the walk way she saw him, off to himself, watching her. She felt a flutter in her belly but was able to keep her look neutral as she looked away nonchalantly.

"Ms. Connors, thank you for meeting with me this morning." she shook Warden Hudson's hand as she stepped into his office. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, probably in his fifties or sixties, icy blue eyes, balding. He looked good for his age regardless.

"Not a problem Warden." Brooke had been working at the prison for a couple months now. Only reason she had never seen Billy before was because he was in solitary confinement up until recently for a fight in the commons area. Almost killed the guy with his bare hands.

He nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you about Billy Darley." He grabbed a file off his desk and started to thumb through it. "I want you to understand he's not your typical inmate. He may look like a dumb hick from the suburbs of Columbia but he is methodical, manipulative and most importantly, patient. You're the first woman he's seen in seven years so I imagine he'll probably try to charm his way into your good graces."

Brooke couldn't help but smile lightly. Yes, she could only imagine the things he will probably say to her. Seven years of pent up sexual frustration isn't good for any man, let alone a man like Billy Darley. She imaged the only release inmates had were during their showers and lights out. Then there were the few that would seek another inmate out, but that was a rare thing.

"Then again, considering he was the leader of a gang he may feel its beneath him to speak with you." He added as an afterthought.

She watched him look through the same file she had a copy of. "He'll talk."

Hudson looked up slightly surprised. "What makes you say that?"

She raised her eyebrows a little surprised. "Come on Warden, if you were the strong silent type, which I gather he is, if you hadn't laid eyes on a women much less touched one in seven years I think you'd break out of character the first time you saw her too."

He pushed the file away and sat back in his chair. "Alright, this is how your meetings will go down. When you arrive at the prison he will be escorted into a holding room where he will be secured. He will be shackled, seated and cuffed to both his chair and the table so he will only be able to shift in his seat. He will not be able to place his hands on the table or move to reach for anything. At no time are you to allow or initiate any physical contact. There will be an armed guard inside and outside the room at all times. You will never be alone with Mr. Darley. At this time outdoor congregations are out of the question he has no outdoor privileges right now." He paused to gauge her reaction. When she had none he nodded his head. "Any questions?"

She merely shook her head. She wanted to get a feel of the situation before she started making any requests or demands. But from what she read in his file all the mishaps he had since being in prison were not initiated by him. In fact, he did everything but hide in the corner, he stayed away from the other inmates as much as possible. Its almost as if he had a reverse philosophy now. Instead of looking for trouble and killing just for status, he seemed to only do it now because he couldn't avoid it. Almost as if he was trying to get penance for his past deeds. That was a point in the right direction.

"Sir, the prisoner is secure for Ms. Connors." A guard informed as he stepped in the room.

Brooke looked back to the Warden where he gestured for her to go ahead with the guard. "Feel free to ask for anything you need Ms. Connors." he gave her a light smile and began to busy himself with paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you." she stood from her seat and followed the guard to the holding room where she would finally come face to face with a man that had already intrigued her. They had to pass by the commons area again and this time the inmates were making cat calls and wolf whistles as she passed by. She didn't acknowledge them just kept her eyes ahead and walked normally. Brooke was a somewhat a short woman. Five foot seven, thick figure, but not fat. Long semi wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, she was tanned she hated to be pale. She tried to dress as casual as possible for her visits. She didn't want to seem like a tease to the prisoners. Prison riots had been started on less. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans, black women's boots and a somewhat oversized black T-shirt. She pulled her hair into a simple pony tail and had on light make up. That was a plus with tanned skin.

As they came to the end of the catwalk they went down a flight of stairs which led to their holding rooms. The closer she got the more nervous she became. That wasn't good, she wasn't supposed to let these guys see how they got under her skin. In her months at the facility she had seen twelve inmates. Out of those twelve she agreed with the parole board that four of them could be integrated back into society. Considering their crimes that was a fantastic number. However Billy was her first big con man. This wasn't his first time in prison. Five years before his current sentence he did two years for drug trafficking and criminal domestic violence of a high and aggravated nature when he damn near beat his brother Joe Darley to death. According to his file this was the last time he did drugs, quit cold turkey. He was high as a kite at the time and didn't like not having control of his senses.

As they rounded the corner into the hall where the holding rooms were she took a deep breath. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and followed the guard to the end of the hall. There were two armed guards outside and the door was open. The guard leading her walked through and she followed. She entered the room and stopped mid step and had to catch her breath. In all his glory he was even more attractive and intimidating in person. Shoulders broad and squared in dominance, jaw set and chiseled, he was massive sitting there. His tattoos didn't just go up his neck they extended down his arms as well. She could only imagine what his chest looked like. She found him just as the Warden said he would be, basically chained to the chair and table. His hands were in his lap and he was looking down at the table in front of him. Brooke gathered herself and stepped further into the room and that's when she saw the other armed guard to the side watching Billy like a hawk. The guard that led her in excused himself and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door shut Billy looked up from the table. Her breath caught again when their eyes met. He just screamed _obey me_, and she could see why someone would _want to_. He looked her up and down but not in a dirty way just sizing her up.

Brooke cleared her throat and took her seat across from Billy and set her bag on the floor next to her. She didn't place her hands on the table, that might make him conscious that he couldn't do that. She didn't want him to feel anymore uncomfortable than he already was. Instead she reached inside her bag and grabbed her notebook and his file out. As she put the items on the table she glanced up and saw him watching her every move. The flutter from earlier returned and she shifted in her seat to try and quail it. The man hadn't even spoke to her yet and she was already beyond nervous. She also grabbed her reading glasses out of her bag and put them on. They were simple wire framed, maybe a little nerdy if you had a thing against glasses.

"How are you Mr. Darley?" She asked quietly, she saw no reason not to be polite.

His chains clattered as he straitened a little with a shrug. "Could be worse, got a roof over my head, bunk to sleep in and three square meals a day. Only thing missin' is my ride and some pussy." He looked her up and down and she stilled at the sound of his voice. His voice, God it was so deep, so...warm, what? She blushed at his words and her insides clenched as he looked at her and when he spoke she literally had to stop from whimpering. His file mentioned he would be blunt and even though his words were crude they were honest no doubt. She didn't miss the order he put them in either.

"Oh..." she glanced down, she didn't know what else to say she couldn't think. She looked back up when he leaned back as best he could and just stared at her for a long moment. "What's ya name lady?" His stare never wavered.

She stared back a moment. "Brooke Connors, I'm here as your liaison to prepare you for your parole hearing. If you're released, to help with getting you back on your feet. Place to live, a job..." she amazed herself at how well she sounded. Inside she was a bundle of nerves. Even though this man could not touch her, he put her on unease, not so much in a dangerous way either.

He looked her up and down again. "You a parole officer?"

She shook her head. "No, you'll have a parole officer. I'm a volunteer, most people once they get out of prison have a hard time getting back into the world, I do what I can to help." She tried to sound as sincere as possible. Most convicts thought she was just a pretty face.

"That so." he looked away as he glanced at the guard in the room then back to her.

She put her glasses on and opened his file in front of her. His picture caught her attention. Having seen him in person it didn't do him justice. She quickly moved on. "You're lawyer will go over this with you more once you're released, but I'm allowed to let you know of your financial status, any assets or property." When he didn't say anything she flipped to another page. "Your fathers garage was left to you, your father had no living will and he apparently had no debt to the state so it was left to his next of kin, you."

"Sell it." He answered immediately then nodded at the file on the table. "What about my car?" he mumbled.

She looked through the paperwork for a moment. "Its in storage at your fathers garage. Luckily you had no debt to the state either."

He didn't say a word just stared across the table at the file for a long moment. Brooke wanted to break the ice somehow so she spit out the first question that came to mind. "What kind of ride do you have?"

He looked up and tilted his head, intrigued by her question.

When he didn't say anything she felt she needed to explain. She pointed down at the file. "It doesn't say what kind of car I was...just curious..." she trailed off looking off to the side as he just continued to stare at her. A long pregnant silence filled the room and when she thought she had messed up he spoke.

"69 Mustang, Fastback Mach 1, black with red tribal markings." He talked about the car with a fond expression. Like you would talk about a dead relative you missed.

She thought she would have a hard time not getting lost in his eyes, but dear God his voice. This was good, at least they were communicating something. "I like cars, my grandfather had a Challenger when I was little." It was good to have something in common, something neutral like cars.

"Oh yeah, what year?" He tried to reach up and wipe his forehead but the chains halted his actions. His jaw clenched with a sniff and he glanced at the guard again. It was obvious he hated being caged up, hell who did?

"77, it was midnight blue." She really did love that car. It was still on her grandparents property in their garage covered. "I used to help him work on it when I was a kid. I like to work on cars when somethings on my mind." She wanted him to open up. She wanted to get to know him, for him, not his record. "What sort of things do they let you do in here?" she hoped he didn't get offended.

He shifted in his chair and tugged on the chains lightly. "Bout all I they let me do lady is use the gym." he looked at the guard in the room with a nod. "Escorted of course."

She couldn't help but look him over again. Yes, he certainly worked out, and it paid off. She imagined being in prison didn't leave you with anything but time. But she could see why Billy wasn't allowed to do other activities, like shop, he'd probably end up killing someone with a saw blade or something.

"I understand your outside privileges have been revoked, why is that?" she leaned back and crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. She hoped she looked more at ease than she felt. The longer she sat there the more restless she became.

He clenched his jaw again and twitched his nose as he shifted in his chair and tugged harder on the chains as if he was trying to loosen them. "What, it ain't in your handy file there?" He looked between her and the file.

Something about his attitude struck her. Billy Darley was a man of action, he didn't beat around the bush he said his peace and spoke his mind. She reached out and swiped the file off the table onto the floor, papers went everywhere. "I don't care what you're file says. I want to hear what you have to say. When I ask you something I'm not testing you. I'm asking because I want to know." She impressed herself. Inside she was all nerves, outside she hopefully looked calm and collective.

Billy tilted his head and stared at her, she intrigued him. What kind of woman woke up one day and decided to she wanted to help convicts? He could tell he made her nervous, maybe even scared her. Her body language and forced composure screamed it. But what were her intentions? Why did she volunteer to take his case? She was a beautiful woman to say the least. He could tell she was an honest person, by her eyes, she had honest eyes. Could he trust her?

At that moment the alarm went off.

* * *

Alright! What do you think? I would really love some feedback on this. I couldn't help but add the glasses to her character I have my reasons, but I'm not telling yet. I didn't want Billy to be too aggressive...yet. I'm going for a different Billy but he's still Billy. This is a Billy that has nothing from his past life, no family, no friends, no nothing, this is how I envision him in my mind to be. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


End file.
